Uchiha Mate
by Ladylox123
Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto are nine tailed foxes who live in the east hills of the land of fire and Itachi and Sasuke are black and blue wolves who live in the valley not to far from the East hills. What happens when Itachi and Sasuke are out looking for their mates and come across a spring with two adorable fox hybrids... Will Kyuubi and Naruto accept the wolves as mates or turn them down.
1. Searching

**This is my first Sasunaru story so please no hate.**

**Kyuubi and Naruto are a rare breed of foxes and the only ones left of their kind. Itachi and Sasuke are the lone survivors of the Uchiha mas-sager.**

**Kyuubi and Naruto live on the east hills of the land of fire next to the Haruno and Yamanako clans. While Itachi and Sasuke live on the otherside of the Haruno and Yamanako clans on the valley of trees **

**When mating season comes along Itachi and Sasuke must find mates which leads them to the two nine tailed foxes in the middle of a nice spring bath.**

**Will the two submissive's give into their dominants or will they ignore the call from their mates... Find out**

**Sasuke and Itachi are wolves and Kyuubi and Naruto are nine tailed foxes**

{Naruto}

I woke up curled next to Kyuubi

"Kyuubi...Come on" I stretched and shook Kurama (His real name)

"Mmmh Naruto...Not now" Kurama wrapped his tail around my leg and pulled me so I fell back

"OW KURAMA" I screamed and rubbed my head

"Your so loud little bro" I grinned as Kyu stood up and rubbed his eyes

"Come on you promised we could go hunting today and visit the hot springs at the bottom of the mountains" He chuckled as I started bouncing around in circles

"Fine... We can go hunting now so we can spend more time in the springs" He properly stretched and lead me outside

{Sasuke}

Its been 4 years since the Uchiha Mas-sager and honsetly me and Itachi are handling the deaths of our clan members very well. The only thing I hate is mating season when those two horny bimbo's from the neighboring clans come and start acting 'cute' to me which makes me sick to my stomach

"Come on Sasuke... Its that time of the month again" I sighed and transformed into my demon form

This is the third month Itachi and I have searched for some mates and so far we haven't found anyone descent

"We will try the east hills" I gag since we had to pass though those whores land

"Fine" He transformed into his demon form and we made our war to the east hills on the opposite side of our valley

{Kurama}

I watched as Naruto splashed around in the spring

We captured 5 deer, 7 snakes, 2 large birds and 10 giant lizards which will last me and Naruto at least 5 to 6 months

"Come on Kyu the waters fine" He pulled out his soaking wet tails, folded his ears down and dunked them under the water

"Naruto I just got out" I placed the bear fur I used as a towel down onto the rocks

"Yeah so come back in" I picked up Naruto's clothes and watch as he tripped up on his tail and that's when I noticed the yellow eyes in the bushes behind him

"Naruto... Get up to the cave... Now" He looked over at me as I slowly picked everything and piled them in mine and Naruto's buffalo pouches

"Whats wrong Kyu?" I saw another pair pop out of nowhere

"NARUTO NOW" He flinched as the two predators growled

"MOVE IT" He transformed. I threw him his bag and he ran back up the hill

"LEAVE HERE AND NEVER COME BACK" I whipped my tails down on the shadowy figures before transforming and leaving the springs

{Itachi}

I watch as the dust from the red hairs attack fades and he's gone

"Awwwww they got away" I smiled as Sasuke came up behind me

"At least we found what we came for" We smirked and slowly made our way back to the valley to prepare room for our new mates.

**This is my first story on so please don't judge...**


	2. Old Friends and New

{Naruto}

I ran into the den and hid behind a mossy rock and waited for Kyu

"Naruto?... Where are you" I poked my head out as Kurama walked passed the dried up vines and into the cave

"Kyu" He took one step towards me then got tackled back outside by a black blur

"KURAMA" I ran towards him but my paws got tangled in trap and I was blindfolded

{Kyuubi}

I watched as the blonde wolf pulled out my blinded and tied up brother

"NARUTO" I tried to transform back into my hybrid mode but the net I was in shocked me

"Awwwww whats the matter nine tails... Can't transform" The black haired panther whispered into my ears as I tried to push him off me

"K...Kyu" Naruto was tossed in front of me and started to whimper as the other blonde stepped on his tail

"Its been a while Kyuubi" I turned in horror as an bright orange wolf came out from the tree line with a light blue fox and a green panther trailing right behind him

P...Pein" I wiggled and squirmed as he walked closer towards me

"What?... Not excited to see your _mate _again my darling" I growled as he licked and nipped at my neck

"Let go of me you cheating bastard" He smirked and drew his claws across my face

"You should behave yourself my little fox or else" He transformed into his hybrid form and snapped his fingers

"GAHHHHHHHHHH" I looked in complete shock as the blonde predator bit Naruto behind his neck

"NARUTO" His whimpering got louder and louder as blonde started to lift him off the ground

"Behave or your brother here is gonna get it" I saw the rag around his eyes go damp as tears fell from underneath it

"Soooooo you gonna behave my little Kitsune" I spat in his face which got me another scratch on the face and the blonde to bite harder on Naruto

"STOP" I blinked as two panthers jumped out of the bushes and tackled the two holding me and Naruto

"That's enough Pein" I blushed at the strong male wolf in front of me.. Protecting me from Pein and his pack of outlaws

"Why should I listen to YOU Uchiha" He glimpsed back at me and the younger wolf who was protectively hovering over Naruto

"Because these two did nothing to you and don't deserve such treatment, expressly ones that are so adorable and cute" I looked down and blushed as my vision became blurry

"Besides... Do you really think you can win a fight against two pure breed Uchiha's" I watched as Pein and the other outlaws slowly walk back into the forest

"Hey... You okay" I looked up at the pitch black eyes staring down at me

"Na...Naru..." I looked over as Naruto was being hauled onto the younger wolfs back

"Don't worry... You guys will be fine" He transformed and gave me a piggy back ride

"You guys will be perfectly safe with us" I blushed as I took in the strange mans scent of pine and honey

"Tha...Thank you" I smiled as I passed out

**Look I'm sorry if I suck so much at writing.**

**Naruto- No shit... This is suppose to be a Sasunaru story yet you based this chapter mainly on KyuIta**

**Sasuke- Yeah you suck**

**Both of you can just shut the hell up... I was planning on putting a little bit of _kinky_ stuff in the next chapter for you two but it seems you don't want it**

**Naruto- I'm so fine with that**

**Sasuke- Kinky...KINKY... I MESSED UP MY CHANCE ON HAVING SEX WITH MY NARU**

**Naruto- *Blushes then punches Sasuke in the face***

**Naruto- YOU PERVERT.. TEME**

**Can you two shut up so I can end this awful piece of shit I call a fanfiction**

**Naruto- Go for it besides I wanna get home as soon as I can so I can prepare Sasuke's bed for the night aka the couch**

**Sasuke- Not again with couch thing**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter If you didn;t then I can see why sooooooooo**

**~Bye **


	3. Waking To A Dream

**THE QUEEN OF FANFICTION HAS RETURNED**

**Sasuke: Yeah after 5 or 6 months after not updating **

**Shut up you stupid teme and just sit there **

**Sasuke: You expect me to sit here without making fun of you**

**Oh just go back to sleeping on your couch why don't you**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Stupid Uchihas. Now where was I? Oh yes I was updating the story**

**Naruto: For once**

**Not you too Naruto **

**Naruto: Just saying**

**Just enjoy your Ramen before I take it off you baka**

**Naruto: You love me too much to bully me Lady-sama**

**Don't call me that**

**Sasuke: JUST START THE DAMN THING**

**Fine then mister grumpy pants. I guess we should start of Chapter 3 then :3**

**S&amp;N: Enjoy**

**Sasuke: Don't get your hopes up on anymore updates**

**Naruto: YEAH for all we know she's gonna forget about this story**

**Sasuke: Or she might be too lazy to even bother **

**SHUT UP TEMES**

~Kyuubi~

I woke up in a dimly lit room covered in a thin blanket of deer fur and sheep wool. I don't remember much of what happened before I woke up except for the fact the two very brave wolves came to help us before we were taken for breeding purposes.

A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the very strong scent of the two alpha males that saved us and flushed at the words that the very strong and attractive elder male said

"_Because these two did nothing to you and don't deserve such treatment, expressly ones that are so adorable and cute" _

"_Ones that are so adorable and cute"_

"_Adorable and cute"_

I wrapped myself underneath the thin layer of covers as I felt my face heat up at the thought of being cute. An alpha like that calling me an Omega cute has got my mind running all over the damn place

"You gonna come out from under there or do I have to come get you" I jumped up and out of the covers at the familiar voice questioning my actions

"That's better" I turned and instantly froze at the sight of the pale figure standing not so far from me.

He had a muscular build with a wild forest of dark blue fur trailing his upper back and shoulders. He had piercing black eyes with faded marks from the top of his nose to the middle of his cheeks.

He gave me a friendly smile and held out a bowl of water

"Here you need to drink" I cautiously walked towards the bowl that was placed on the side of the bed before sniffing it

"It's not poisoned I swear on my life" I looked up at the alpha before wrapping my hands around the container and downed the liquid in one go

"Better?" I lick the few drops still lingering on my lips before nodding

"Yes. Thank you" I held onto my throat as I felt a small stinging sensation wrapping around its once dry insides

"Do you want anymore?" He walked over to the corner of the room where I saw a small stream of water and filled the bowl up again

"Yes please" I reached over to grab it out of his hand but stopped as our hands came into contact

"So-so-sorry" I swiftly pulled back and rubbed the small area on the top my hand that touched the paley ice hands of the now smirking alpha

"Don't worry about it" He placed his free hand on my flushed cheek and held out the bowl

"All I care about right now is if you're thirsty" My now reddened cheeks were burning up as I felt his pale had

"I'm actually re-eally hungry" I softly twirled a finger through my blood red fur as he softly pulled his hands away

"No problem. I'll be right back" He slowly stood and took his leave as I tried to calm my breathing from the lost contact of such a dominant creature

Little did I know that my younger brother was feeling the same way in another room down the hall.

~Naruto~

I sat there flushed as the young wolf hybrid wrapped another layer of clean bandages around my neck. I woke up a few hours ago sore and unable to speak without my throat burning.

He had light midnight blue fur that just reached his shoulders with a muscular build which worked nicely due to the fact he had no shirt on. His coal black eyes just sent me into a trance of submissive and for an Alpha like him I don't think I want to leave the trance.

"Can you speak now?" I open my mouth and let out a shallow breathe

"Hmm here" the young, built alpha reached over towards a tray of multiple bowls and vials and grabbed a very thin vial of purple and blue liquid

"This might help you a little more with the pain" I softly grabbed the thin tube of glass before cautiously downing the whole thing. I held my hand over my mouth as the bitter and sour taste of the chilling liquid swirled around my mouth

"Swallow it all then drink this" He held out a small bowl of clear river water for me to have. I instantly grabbed it and chugged it all down along with the strange multicolored liquid

"Feel any better now" I blush lightly as his hands trailed down my forehead towards my chin

"Y….y-y….y-ye-ye..yes" He smiled softly before rubbing my newly bandaged neck

"That was one hell of a bite you got there but don't worry. With the right treatment it will heal in a matter of days" He softly rubbed circles on my whiskered cheeks as the burning sensation in my throat stopped

"Th-tha….Than-th-than..Thank you" He tilted my head up and brought me closer towards his own paled face as a small smirk spread across his light pink lips

"Oh don't you worry my pretty little Kitsune" He nuzzled the top of my head, brushing my ears back while softly nibbling on the tip of one

"You'll have plenty of time to repay me" My face flushed a deep color of red that could put Kurama's fur to shame as he pulled away slowly

"You'll be able to see your big brother after he wakes up from his nap alright" My eyes widen as I covered my mouth

'**HOLY CRAP I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT KYU!'** I try my best to stand and run towards but end up falling into the arms of the awaiting alpha wolf as my legs gave out

"Hey calm down alright" He placed me back onto the bed before dragging the variety of different animal skins that were used as cover blankets

"Just rest for now okay? You can see your older brother once he's awake but right now just get some rest and I'll bring you some deer and bird meat. Would you like that?" I nodded before he softly traced around my jaw line

"Good. Now go to sleep" He stood up and slowly made his way to the rocky entrance of the small room

"The faster you sleep, the faster you wake up and get to see your brother" I send him a shy smile before snuggling deep into the soft fabrics and fluffy wool pillows that were provided for me

"Goodnight my little kitsune" I blushed again before shoving myself underneath the blankets

"Sweet dreams" I grumbled before shutting my eyes and falling into a deep sleep

**WELL THAT'S THAT **

**Sasuke: Naruto with fox ears? I'm starting to remember why I like you so much **

**Awwwwww thanks Sasuke. You know what? I'm gonna do something for you *Grabs laptop and starts typing random stuff**

**Sasuke: You don't have to. Reall- *Stops as Naruto walks into the room groaning***

**Naruto: Sasuke-kun~ Why is it sooooooo hot *Starts rubbing up against the shocked Uchiha***

**Sasuke: You did this to him…. Didn't you **

**Your welcome Sasuke**

**Sasuke: *Smirks* Don't worry Naru. I'll help you *Throws Naruto over his shoulder and starts to leave* Thanks again *Takes one finally look back before bolting over towards the bedrooms**

***Sigh* What am I gonna do with those two. Honestly but anyway guys this is just one in many updates that I have lined up for this fanfiction so don't worry about it :3 **

_**Lady**_


End file.
